


Аромат

by Drakonyashka



Category: Leverage
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Hot Non-Alcoholic Drinks 2019. Бета: Oriella





	Аромат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aroma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174431) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 

Хардисон медленно подошел к дивану и упал на него. Он хотел сказать, что еще слишком рано начинать слежку, но предстояло много работы, так что он просто зевнул.

Паркер села рядом и сразу закрыла глаза.

А потом перед ними оказались две термокружки.

Хардисон взял свою, отхлебнул.

— Мммм.

Кофе, мягкий, с молоком и капелькой орехового сиропа.

Паркер тоже сделала глоток своего кофе. Черный, с 11 кусками сахара.

— Элиот все делает вкусным, — сказала она.

— Каждый раз идеально, — согласился Хардисон.

— Вы двое перестанете трепаться?

— Нет, — ответила Паркер.

Элиот только вздохнул.


End file.
